


Day 5: Cosmos

by telracsactually



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, aweekofkagehina, canonverse, cosmos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telracsactually/pseuds/telracsactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For aweekofkagehina. </p>
<p>“Look at me,” Kageyama said.</p>
<p>Hinata pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. Their noses brushed, and Hinata breathed a steady, quiet, “Why?” over Kageyama’s mouth.</p>
<p>“I want to see you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quick for aweekofkagehina! I hope you guys enjoy it, and if you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

On the days Natsu would lay her back on the cool floor, pulling the trigger of her toy gun to watch the bubbles blown rise like thin balloons colored in waves of soft red, sunset yellow, and ocean blue, Hinata would be pouring his watermelon puree into an ice cube tray.

Natsu wiped at her forehead, and played with the stickiness of her thighs against the floor. Hinata stored the tray in the freezer. He finger-brushed his hair out of his face, and clipped it back with one of Natsu’s stray hairpins.

Dragging himself to the couch, he stared up at the ceiling until he heard little flittering footsteps, and the sound of something dragging against the floor. There was a sudden heat, a lack of fresh air hitting his damp skin. He turned on his belly and watched Natsu move the only fan in the living room to where she would lay down.

“Natsu, you can’t do that.”

She plopped herself in front of the fan, and spoke into it. “But I’m hot. Where’s the air-conditioner?”

“We need to get a new one, remember? The old one is broken,” he frowned. “Mom said she’d get it straight after work.”

“But it’s soo hot,” she said, falling on her back again.

The house was a broiling oven. They kept the lights off, and instead opened all the windows to let in some fresh air. After their hot breakfast, Natsu opened the backyard door to play with her toy gun, because the fried pork and white rice made the house too warm and crowded to breathe in. Despite the slight breeze, the humidity still swept in, announcing itself in the frizz Hinata found in Natsu’s hair.

It was much cooler outside, but the sun was still scorching, and Natsu was already irritated by it being so hot at all.

Hinata pursed his lips, “I know,” he said. “But guess what?”

Natsu sat up with a bored pout on her face. “I don’t care!”

Hinata feigned shock. “You don’t?”

“No! It’s too hot to care about anything.”

Hinata hummed. “Not even if it’s about Kageyama?”

“What?” she asked, eyes boring into Hinata.

“Mhm. Kageyama should be here soon,” he said. Her eyebrows shot up. “He said he’s got a surprise for you.”

Her eyes flickered bright stars and excitement. “I need to wash my hair!”

Just then, the sharpness of the doorbell cut through the humidity. She jumped to her feet, and ran up the stairs.

“You got it?” Hinata yelled out after her.

“I got it!” she piped back.

Hinata giggled into his palm before bouncing towards the door.

Kageyama waited on the other side, holding a plastic bag full of their favorite treats from Ukai’s store. He wore a loose-fitting striped tank top, and leaf patterned shorts. Hinata smiled up at him.

“Just in time! Did you bring it?”

Hinata stepped aside and Kageyama walked in. As soon as he stepped inside the house, he felt the onslaught of too warm air just breathing, and quickly pushed his bangs out of his face. They fell back against his forehead and stuck there.

“You asked me that three times already,” Kageyama said, reaching into the plastic bag and pulling out a DVD he stored in there. Hinata snatched it, biting his cheek as he read the back.

“I’ve been wanting to watch this forever,” said Hinata, strutting back towards the couch and falling on the cushions. He pulled his legs over the edge of the back pillows and opened up the DVD.

Kageyama kicked off his shoes. “Should we put it in now?”

“Nah, gotta wait for Natsu.”

“Oh, right.” Kageyama sat next to him, tossing the plastic bag on the coffee table in front of the couch. Hinata’s feet fell to his lap. “Where is she?”

A devious smile tugged at his lips. Hinata placed the DVD on the coffee table, folded his arms behind his head, and stared at Kageyama. “She’s washing her hair.”

Hinata giggled when he felt warm fingers tickling his feet.

“You’re ticklish?”

“Just a little.”

“Come here.”

Hinata pushed himself up, latched onto Kageyama’s extended hand and let out a small sound when the other boy pulled him against his chest. Hinata adjusted himself, straddled him, and ran his fingers down Kageyama’s hair, over his ears, behind his neck.

Kageyama took him in, his skin, his flushed cheeks, his eyelashes, his lips. Hinata played with the hem of the taller boy's collar.

“Look at me,” Kageyama said.

Hinata pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed. Their noses brushed, and Hinata breathed a steady, quiet, “Why?” over Kageyama’s mouth.

“I want to see you.”

Hinata pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He smiled when he felt the heat at the pit of his stomach, the strong hands on his hips. “You have eyes, stupid.”

“Dumbass. I want to _see_ you.”

Hinata’s eyelashes grazed his when he finally looked up. His eyes glittered like particles floating in sunlight.

Hinata brought his eyes down again, but Kageyama forced him to look back at him. He shifted in the face of Kageyama’s silence, felt an involuntary twitch and strange warmth spreading throughout his body. “What?”

“Your eyes are so brown.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

Kageyama shook his head, and brought up both of his hands to Hinata’s cheeks. “They’re so full…” he stared harder, squishing Hinata’s face. “I feel like I can see everything in them.”

Hinata put his hands over the bigger one’s cupping his jaw, and kissed Kageyama deeply. He nibbled on his boyfriend’s lower lip, before pulling back. He gazed at him thoughtfully. “It’s too hot for you to be talking like that.”

He pushed himself off of him, and lay back down, with his feet on Kageyama’s lap again.

“Your eyes are nice too,” Hinata said after a while.

Kageyama kept silent. His hands wandered underneath Hinata’s knee, down his calf, over his ankle. He opened his mouth, but blinked when he felt a feathery weight bounce off his head. Another soon followed, and then another, until a bubble wandered off his head and landed right on his nose.

Hinata watched the bubbles bounce off Kageyama’s hair, caught how they eventually popped around the wide-eyed boy’s shoulders or around the couch. Hinata was mesmerized; the lights bounced around the bubbles, and reflected in those deep, blue orbs. He could see the thousands of stars in them, the hidden galaxies, the stripes of silver and purple in them, the cosmos. Kageyama was carrying an entire universe in his eyes.

Natsu’s giggle broke Hinata out of his haze-like dream. He quickly reached for the DVD, and presented her with it.

“Hey, look at what Kageyama brought!”

Her hair was still dripping from her sudden shower, but she was dressed in a loose, white cotton dress, and brushed a side of her hair behind her ear. She snatched the DVD and gaped at the cover.

“Ponyo!”

“You wanna put it in?”

She nodded her head vigorously, and ran to set up the movie. Hinata smiled at Kageyama.

“The watermelon popsicles should be done soon. We can have it after the movie.”

“We can watch the stars while we eat them.”

Hinata pulled at a curl flirting with the corner of his eye. “You’ve got the whole universe in your eyes, Kageyama.”

“Fucking—shut up, stupid.”


End file.
